


Maybe They’re Friends?

by Elvanuris



Series: Rebels Without a Goal [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Injury, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Rebels without a goal, Short, Short Stories, Wordcount: 500-1.000, not very descriptive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris
Summary: When Ners is injured he usually pays Seylvain a visit, but what if they ran into Avys first? More of Avys and Ners’ odd dynamic.From the prompt: “No, no, no I’m fine... totally fine” “Really? Because you’re pale and look like you're about to topple over”Rated T for blood mention/Injury
Series: Rebels Without a Goal [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039718





	Maybe They’re Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe They’re Friends? was written by Elvanuris

They had no idea what hit them. Well, maybe not literally considering the arrow that was now deeply embedded into Ners' shoulder. This was the last time they wandered the woods during hunting season. Slowly yet surely making their way to Seylvain's. Just as the tavern was barely in their sights, an unfortunately familiar face stopped him.

Avys, a half-dragon conwoman whose very existence was to annoy the nearest person. Alas, in this case her victim was Ners.

“Stabby? What happened to you?” Avys somewhat greeted.

Ners simply walked past her, hoping that would be the end of it, "Go away Avys. Mind your own damn business."

The half-dragon rolled her eyes with a sigh and followed her injured companion, "it's not my business that my friend has an arrow in their shoulder?" She faux pouted as she lightly punched Ners’ shoulder that contained the arrow.

Ners hissed in pain. "No it’s not because we're not friends," they said through gritted teeth as they held onto their damaged shoulder.

"Fine then stupid. I  _ was _ going to help you get that arrow out of your shoulder" Avys snickered, folding her arms across her chest as she stuck her tongue at Ners.

Ners let out a tired sigh, "Seylvain has done this before. I don't need your help"

"Tch, Just because he's done it before doesn't mean it's done right, Stabby. Arrows are triangular and it just does more damage when you yank it out like a god damn heathen. What happened anyway?" 

Ners was at a loss for words. Avys never struck them as someone who’d have medical knowledge besides that bandages exist. They could see Seylvain’s tavern clearer. Now all they had to do was walk, a task proven to be easier said than done.

The assassin pinched the bridge of their nose, "How do you know that you gremlin?” 

"Ugh, Nevermind you probably deserved it. This'll hurt a lot by the way." 

And without any further warning, Avys snapped off the feathered end of the arrow, pushing it the rest of the way through Ners’ shoulder earning a pained yell from them.

Avys laughed softly, “You ok? That wasn’t so bad” she asked, tossing the bloodied projectile aside.

Without the arrow, there was nothing to hold back the blood. Ners gripped onto their shoulder, the thick red liquid leaking through their fingers.

“No, no, no I’m fine... Totally fine. No, no I’m fine.” Ners slurred, the edges of their vision starting to blur.

“Really? Because you’re repeating your words, you look paler than usual, and you look like you’re about to topple over.”

“Yeah… You-... You might be right about that...”

Before either of them could say or do anything else, the blood loss caught up with Ners and they collapsed. Avys, being the troublemaker she is, stepped out of the way allowing the assassin she claimed to be her friend to fall to the ground.

A smug grin started to grow on Avys’ face, "Or I could wait for Seylvain to find you,” she said as she stepped over Ners’ limp body and skipped the rest of the way to Seylvain’s tavern.


End file.
